The Flower of the Hecatomb
The Flower of the Hecatomb is a hero from another world, stuck on Earth Gimel. Personality Hecatomb expressed horror when she made a mistake in a fight against the Titans, and had people die as a consequence. After two years on Gimel, she still had not learned the language. Appearance When using her power, Hecatomb is a ten foot tall bronze woman. Her body is surrounded by a wreath of molted, wounded versions of herself which form a shape like a skirt around her lower body. Abilities and Powers Hecatomb is a Brute, capable of taking immense damage. When she is damaged, a new version of herself will rip out of her damaged body. This new version is larger and stronger than her normal form. She is strong enough to take on a direct attack from a Titan or parry it.Titan Skadi’s blade came down from overhead, slamming into the woman who was protecting our artillery line. Skadi’s massive axe-hand cleaved into her from forehead to pelvis, but didn’t make it further, as the woman’s hands pressed in on the flat sides of the blade, her whole body trembling with the exertion. Skadi pulled the weapon away with a jerk, and the woman’s two halves fell to either side, a fresh version of her partially naked, blood-streaked upper body lunging out of the massive wound like a person coming out of the water. Bigger, stronger, with a wreath of molted, wounded versions of herself draping one side of her chest, hips, and forming a skirt down to the ground. Skadi hadn’t stopped though. The woman was already lunging, covering a quick thirty feet in her efforts to get in the way of the next axe swung. She caught the blade itself with what might have been only the longest two fingers of one hand, slowing it down just enough she could kick the part of the hand that wasn’t blade, the curve of the axe that led down to the lowest point of the blade, and send it up and away. Her wounded fingers peeled back to become a sleeve of sorts, skin thinning, a fresh hand revealed. She was already preparing for the next attack, panting for breath, clotted blood making its way through her hair. Skadi hadn’t stopped though. The woman was already lunging, covering a quick thirty feet in her efforts to get in the way of the next axe swung. She caught the blade itself with what might have been only the longest two fingers of one hand, slowing it down just enough she could kick the part of the hand that wasn’t blade, the curve of the axe that led down to the lowest point of the blade, and send it up and away. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 History Gold Morning Hecatomb was drawn into the fight against Scion from a different world by Khepri.When I had the vast majority of them, I began looking to other universes. ... Other earths only had a small handful. No doubt there had been contamination at some point where doorways had been opened. Whole worlds with only ten capes at most, half of which were case fifty-threes. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Once Scion was defeated, Hecatomb was stranded and unable to return to her home. The Ice Breaks Hecatomb assisted in the fight against the Titans. Due to lack of communication and overreach she was responsible for the death of the flank of artillery group by Oberon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brute Category:Heroes Category:Ward Characters